


get you alone

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Humor, IN SPACE!, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, motel sex really, patching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Set in S5.  Daisy wishes he would just kiss her.





	get you alone

There's a secret she has about Coulson.

She can't stop thinking about him.

For six months straight, she tried really, really hard.

Didn't work.

In fact, another secret is, she missed him so much, she realized that her feelings for him had changed.

It wasn't just his kind words, or his occasional hugs she thought about.

Coulson's eyes are a very interesting shade of blue. Sometimes, she thinks, they change colors.

And the way that the edges of them crinkle when he really smiles. She knows that's because of age, but she still likes it.

His eyes get all soft, sometimes, when he looks at her.

She spent an entire night in some roach motel alone, wrapping her hands after unleashing on some Watchdogs. In pain and thinking about what his eyes would look like if he could see her then.

Disappointed, she was sure, but then imagined: what if he wasn't?

What if he would look over her face, and really see? Then he would take her hands softly in his, because his hands are gentle, too.

They'd pick up where she had began, wrapping her wrist, and he would say her name in that quiet voice.

Later, the same thought came back to her driving her van. It had been a long night.

Frustrated at hitting a dead-end and feeling more lonely than usual, she imagined the shape of his mouth saying her name.

That she would slip, and he would catch her watching him, and freeze for a moment. The tick in his jaw.

He would sigh, that tiny patient sigh, and touch his fingers to her face, like he's done before.

But then, he would lean in closer to her, careful as always, and he would just know.

They wouldn't have to talk about it, or explain anything to each other.

He'd kiss her.

Just like that.

  
###

  
He's looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

It's her call, but she hesitates, looking outside of the grating towards the fencing beyond.

She just wants a little more time. The kind of thing they never have.

Except here, they have as much as they want, and none of it is theirs.

What she wants is freedom, with him beside her. Long stretches of it.

A whole universe of it, she thinks, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"We should split up," she finally answers, after running scenarios in her mind.

He nods at her slowly, in agreement, but there's a frown forming as well.

"I stand a better chance of getting past the guards alone," she explains.

"I know," he says, after a pause, meeting her eyes, searching, lines of light cast across his face.

She reaches out to him, and puts her hand there, her thumb brushing his cheek. The way he's comforted her in the past.

HIs mouth drops open slightly, and his eyes go wide as he swallows his reaction.

It starts to feel silly, that she's only imagined things might have changed between them at all.

But when she starts to take her hand away, she feels his fingers against hers, pressing them against his cheek.

"I'll come back for you," she says, stepping closer to him, as his eyes dart up to her face.

He wraps his arms around her, and takes in a deep breath, hugging her tightly against him.

They can't waste any more time, or she'll lose her window.

They let go, and it feels like she is slipping away, while he tries to hold on.

His hand, so gentle, for a moment on her wrist.

She steps out of the opening then turns back to get one tiny look.

But he's already left, so she can keep going.

  
###

The antiseptic gel on his fingers stings when he applies it along her cheekbone.

He only stops momentarily at her hissing between her teeth, as she relaxes her face and presses her lips together against the discomfort.

"Sorry," he apologizes, as he continues, even though none of this is his fault.

When he blows across her cheek, she rolls her eyes and squeezes her fingers against the edge of the table.

The corner of his mouth turns up slightly, as he reaches down next to the tube and picks up the bandage.

"You could've been killed," she finally blurts out. "How long was I out for?"

"Thirty minutes," he answers, giving her a stern look. "And we got everyone out just fine."

"I'm not fine," she says, crossing her arms, looking up at his stupid, handsome face. "Thanks for coming back."

"Always," he says with so much tenderness, she almost wants to stop beating herself up for getting caught.

Her eyes focus for a moment on his lips, then stop at the almost smile forming there.

She shifts on the table and uncrosses her arms, leaning forward again, gripping the edge of the table.

"Hold still," he tells her, his voice lower, as he leans forward and starts to apply the liquid stitches across her cheek.

How can he expect her to hold still when she's so mad and now she's thinking about how he saw her looking.

He saw and he thought it was funny, for some reason.

She glances down, at his hips carefully navigating in between her knees, and sits up straighter, so that he pauses and stares back at her.

"Hope it doesn't leave a mark," she tells him with a smirk, lifting her chin at him.

There's flutter of lashes for a moment, his eyes dart to her mouth, then he turns his head away, as his hand drops to the table.

"I'm being as careful as possible," he answers slowly.

He lets go of a tiny, frustrated sigh, and she holds still and tries not to smile.

His leg brushes up against her knee.

  
###

  
The music is loud and the roadhouse reeks of old beer.

And yet, it's the closest thing she's felt to home in ages.

Mack and May are playing a friendly game of pool with the locals, and she's just enjoying watching this wild spectacle of normalcy.

Taking a drink of her beer, she sees Coulson get up from the table and push his chair in, walk to her.

"Would you believe me if I've told you I've spend the last year in space?" he asks, leaning his arm against the support beam she has her back to.

"Aren't you a little old for an astronaut?" she teases, laughing lightly at him, as she takes another drink.

"Ouch," he smirks, taking a sip of his own. "I thought it was a good line."

"Any takers?" she asks, looking up and over his shoulder to survey the room. It's mostly bikers and a few blue collar types mixed in.

"Actually, you were my first try," he says quietly, staring down, biting on his lower lip.

"Oh." It's a surprising sound for a surprising thought. "In that case," she grins. "I take back what I said about you being old."

He looks up at her and laughs quietly, as she pushes her foot off the beam behind her and clinks her bottle against his.

"Cheers?" she asks him, as he clinks back.

"To what?" he replies cheerfully, as she mulls it over.

"May all your ups and downs be under the covers," she pronounces, then watches him stare as she finishes off her beer.

He looks at his hands for a moment, then tilts his head at her, studying her.

"Do you mind if I finish mine?"

"Nope," she says, tossing her bottle away in the open trash with a loud clank.

She looks at the bar door, and then back at him as licks the last of it off his bottom lip, and tosses his bottle away, too.

Then he puts his hand against the small of her back.

They walk out together.

  
###

"I had a fantasy like this, once," she tells him, running her fingers down the soft hairs on his belly.

"Really?" he asks, his head tipped to one side on the flat pillow, his body all loose-limbed and still now. Watching.

"This place is a little nicer," she admits, looking around the motel room. "You were a lot quieter," she says, starting to giggle.

"Whose fault is that?" he shakes his head, and then runs his fingers along her hair, holding a strand as it slips between his fingers.

"But, you just kissed me. Without saying a word. Like you knew."

He gives her a little pained expression, and sits up a bit in the bed. "I wanted to know you were sure. That I wasn't just-"

"Imagining things?" she finishes.

"I told myself it was....selfish, I guess," he begin, resting on his elbow. "Someone like me, wanting you for myself. You're way out of my league."

She rolls her eyes at that. Yes, Coulson is older, but he's also attractive and he knows it. He uses it all the time.

The unexpected part was so much softness, but it makes sense. So many of the things she loves about Coulson are soft.

"I'm very deeply appreciative," he says, moving to kiss her shoulder. "Please don't misunderstand."

"I used to be afraid I would ruin this," she confesses, stretching up higher along his body, until she has his chin in her hand. "But, I couldn't get you out of my head. And then I couldn't ever get you alone."

He laughs at that, and she slips her thumb along his bottom lip, as he presses a kiss against it.

"You have me alone now," he says, slipping his hand behind her nape, drawing her down to plant small kisses along her neck, then mouthing and nuzzling at her.

She groans out his name as he starts to nip along her skin.

"You can tell me more about your fantasy if you want," he says, all hot breath and smirks trailing down her collarbone. "I'll do my very best."

"It involved a tie," she tells him, twisting her fingers in his hair, when his tongue makes contact with her nipple. "Me taking off your tie."

"I don't have a tie," he says apologetically, getting his hands around her thighs and pulling her up higher to his shoulders.

"The rest of it," she pauses to gasp reaching out for the headboard to balance. "Is pretty much going as planned."

She feels him hum in agreement underneath her.


End file.
